Assistant Mayor Bellwether/Relationships
This is an article focusing on the relationships of Assistant Mayor Bellwether. Judy Hopps Initially, Bellwether seems very friendly towards Judy. Given that Judy's appointment to the ZPD was a revolutionary step in the large mammal-dominant force, it can be assumed that, even with ulterior motives, Bellwether had a degree of respect and pride for Judy. When Judy was assigned to the case to find Emmitt Otterton, Bellwether was noticeably impressed and congratulated Judy, not able to wait before notifying Mayor Lionheart. Although, her ulterior motives might shed a different light on this eagerness to have a small prey mammal on the case. Still, after Judy gave a press release on the missing mammals, and how they had gone savage, Bellwether was seen telling Judy that she did well. Bellwether even proposed that Judy become the public face of the ZPD; however, Judy resigned before this could occur. When it was revealed that Bellwether was behind the operation that was causing predator mammals to go savage, hiring Doug to shoot them with darts containing a psychotropic serum, Bellwether still offered Judy a chance to join her. However, once she and Nick Wilde were trapped in a pit housing one of the museum exhibits, Bellwether became dismissive of Judy's safety, believing it to be for her own benefits to have Nick go savage and kill Judy. However, Nick never did turn savage, as the serum pellet Bellwether fired was actually a blueberry. Judy and Nick had proof that Bellwether was the mastermind behind the scheme, and she was subsequently arrested and imprisoned. Nick Wilde Not very much relationship is shown between Nick and Bellwether. When Judy and Nick go to Bellwether for assistance, she happily helps them. While helping, Nick touches Bellwether's wool and starts playing with it, until Judy swats him away. When they find out that Bellwether is the mastermind behind the anti-predator conspiracy, Judy and Nick try to run for it, but are trapped by the treacherous mayor's henchrams. Bellwether then shoots Nick with a night howler dart, in order to make him go savage so he will kill Judy. However, it was later revealed that Nick never went savage because they swapped the night howler darts with blueberries and Judy recorded Bellwether's confession. With enough evidence against her, Bellwether was immediately arrested. Mayor Lionheart Bellwether has a rather unhealthy relationship with her superior and boss Mayor Lionheart, who treats her more like a secretary and a stooge than an actual assistant mayor. Lionheart tends to act dismissively and commandingly towards Bellwether, as he often shoves work on her and pushes her aside when in public, stealing the spotlight. He also has Bellwether's office located in a small utility room with a loud water heater with stacks of file boxes lining the wall outside her door. Lionheart also occasionally calls Bellwether "Smellwether", and though Bellwether claims this is just a "fun little name" he uses from time to time, he is only seen using it when he is particularly irritated with her. When she does similarly, calling him "Lionfart" as a joke, it is assumed that he took it badly from Bellwether's assertion that it was not a good day for her. However, though Lionheart tends to treat Bellwether unequally, he is arguably not as abusive to her as he appears to be, as he does occasionally say "please" and "thank you" somewhat sympathetically when giving her orders. Furthermore, Bellwether herself reveals that Lionheart once made an effort to actually get her a gift, though it was merely a mug labelled "World's Greatest Dad", with the "Dad" bit scribbled and replaced with "Assistant Mayor" through a marker. On the outside, Bellwether doesn't seem to mind Lionheart; she talks about his treatment of her lightly, treats him with respect and puts a hefty amount of work into assisting him. In truth, however, she is bitterly resentful of him for his treatment of her and secretly plots to exact revenge by taking over his position as Mayor. This, aside from gaining power and recognition for herself, was her main motivation for her plot to take over Zootopia. However, Bellwether's sheer hatred of predators caused her to underestimate Lionheart when planning her scheme; the original plot was to get him removed from the office out of fear once predators were deemed too dangerous for society. Due to Lionheart covering up the savage attacks, Bellwether was forced to change the plan; she manipulated Judy's investigation of the savage predators from behind the scenes, thus leading Lionheart to be arrested for his illegal activities. However, though she successfully stripped him of his political status, Lionheart seemed content in the end and was apparently excepting of his own fate as long as the city was safe, thus invalidating Bellwether's supposed success in emotionally damaging him. Chief Bogo Not much is known about the relationship between Bellwether and Chief Bogo. Bellwether does not appear to have anything against the chief, but she is seen to purposely ignore him and act as if he does not exist. Once Bellwether becomes mayor, however, she works with the chief to try and convince Judy to become the face of the ZPD. Bogo, on the other hand, does not seem to be fond of the assistant mayor. During the middle of the film, while attempting to fire Judy, Bogo opens the door of his office to find Bellwether standing there. Bellwether is in the midst of texting Mayor Lionheart to inform him that Judy will be taking the case; Bogo pleads her to "not tell the mayor just yet", but she sends the text anyway, muttering "I did do that", much to Bogo's annoyance. Overall, Bellwether and Bogo do not seem to be fond of each other, but will work together for the good of the city. However, when Bellwether's plot is exposed, Bogo is quick to arrest her. Category:Relationships